Pokemon
by Drunk Dude Auron
Summary: I'm not good at summaries...plz R&R...


At eleven o' clock.

Tidus (From final fantasy X): (Tidus is watching a pokemon league challenge on T.V. sitting on the bed) I can't wait till' tomorrow! (Jumping up on the bed). Because tomorrow im getin my first pokemon.

Tidus's mum: It's eleven o' clock now and you should be going to bed!

Tidus: But mum! Tomorrow I'm gonna get my first pokemon tomorrow and I can't get to sleep…

Tidus's mum: Well then don't watch this crap and watch Prof. Oak's pokemon show! (Getting the remote and changing the channel).

Prof. Oak (T.V.): well there are three different starter pokemon and there names are: Sqirtle the water type pokemon, Bulbasaur the grass type pokemon and last Charmander the fire pokemon.

Tidus: This is boring I already know this crap! (Changing into his pajamas).

The next day (The day Tidus gets his pokemon).

Tidus: Oh no! I think im late! (Running off in his pajamas).

At Prof. Oak's lab.

Prof. Oak: Hello you must be Tidus---

Tidus: Is there any pokemon left for professor?

Prof. Oak: Well I don't know if there is any left for you…

At the place where you get your pokemon.

Prof. Oak: Well there are three pokeballs and inside there are squir---

Tidus: I know all the pokemon in here!

Prof: Oak: Well if you know then choose you idiot! GOD!

Tidus: Ok, Ok! Don't get pissed! Old man! Even my old man Jecht isn't that cocky like you are! (Tidus took the ball that says Sqirtle on it).

Prof. Oak: Well that pokemon was chosen by a trainer much earlier than you were.

Tidus: Well then I'll choose my second favourite pokemon Charmander! (Taking the ball that says Charmander on it).

Prof. Oak: Well that pokemon was chosen by a trainer way earlier than you were.

Tidus: Don't tell me that this ones taken too!

Prof. Oak: Well… uh… yes… it was taken…

Tidus: Then what the hell am I suppose do!

Prof. Oak: Well there is one more pokemon left…

Tidus: YES! YES! Ill take it!

Prof. Oak: Well… there is a prob---

Tidus: Who cares! I don't even care if it even has a mental problem! Ill take it!

Prof. Oak: well if you want it that badly then ok… (Prof. Oak presses a button and this ball comes out).

Tidus: My first pokemon is in there! YAY! (Tidus picks it up).

(All you pokemon fans would know what Tidus gets yeah?)

Tidus: Ok let's see what I got… (Tidus opens the ball and a ------- comes out) a Pikachu! It s so cute!

Out side.

Mum: I have packed you your favourite pajamas, your underwear, your soft toy that you can never sleep without it, new boots and a rain coat just in case it rains, a hat and sun screen just in case the weathers hot, some hot chocolate but don't burn yourself when making it, a jumper and a scarf just in case it's a cold day, a Nintendo DS and Nintendogs and Mario Kart DS, a portable DVD player and some DVDs, a pair of rubber gloves and a fishing line to hang your clothes---

Tidus: Mum you're embarrassing me in front of all these people after all I'm ten I can look after myself!

Mum: Oh im sorry dear im just worried about you.

Tidus: Well ok---

Mum: Is that your pokemon! Oh it's so cute… theirs something wrong about the pokemon… (After thinking for awhile she found out what was wrong) why isn't it in its pokeball?

Tidus: Oh yeah… (Tidus threw the ball at the pokemon but it hit it back with its tail).

Mum: Oh you're playing catch! You're making friends already!

Tidus: Oh uh… yeah we're playing catch! (Pikachu gets pissed and uses Thunder Shock).

All the people, Tidus and mum: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Prof. Oak: Those rubber gloves that your mum packed for you would be use full.

The next day.

Tidus: Pikachu why do you hate me?

Pikachu: pika!

Tidus: Is all you can say? Your name?

Pikachu: pika!

Tidus: Hey get away from my bag! (Hey that's what you would say if a rattata is attacking your bag that's leaning on a tree!).

Tidus: Hey what's that! (A pidgeys head was poking out of the grass) Pikachu! Get it!

Pikachu: pika!

Tidus: Fine be that way! (Tidus picked up a stone and threw at the pokemon but it missed after this tragedy the pokemon flew away.

Pikachu: heeheehee! (Laughing non stop).

Tidus: Oh there it is again! (Tidus was mistaken for Spearow) this time I wont miss! (He threw another stone and this time it hit!)

Spearow: Spearow! (Translations: back up! Or help!)

Sorry for making this short I just couldn't think of anything else…


End file.
